It's Going to Be A Long Night
by Avatar Rikki
Summary: When Eugene falls ill before a fundraising event, Oliver decides to take his brother's place. But pretending to be Eugene is more exhausting than he had previously anticipated, especially with what he realizes once the night finally ends. Part of my GH universe. Follows 'The Davis Boys First Day in England' and 'The Davis Boys Go to New York'. One curse word. Not a strong one.
**Must read** _The Davis Boys' First Day in England_ **and** _The Davis Boys' Go to New York_ **before reading this story**.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt._

* * *

Oliver growled in annoyance as he crossed out yet another sentence in the book he was reading before making a few remarks of his own in the margin. The page he was on was more red pen than black ink. Oliver had a feeling this guy had never met a clairvoyant in his life, and his 'research' techniques were mere speculation. No wonder the world thought parapsychology was a joke.

A knock at the door made him groan. He heard Madoka yell at him to get dressed from the other side. Oliver sighed. The last thing he wanted to do right now was go to a fundraising event.

Oliver pushed himself away from his desk, stretching his arms before moving towards his dresser. He was already mostly dressed. All he needed to put on were socks, shoes, and a tie. But when he opened his dresser drawer, he found it to be in disarray, as if someone had been rummaging through it.

"Eugene!" Oliver growled, spinning around. He rushed out of his room and into the one across the hall. "What did you do to my-" The sentence faltered as Oliver took sight of his brother, sitting on his bed, half-dressed, with a sickly green tint on his face.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, rushing to his brother's side. He put a hand on Eugene's shoulders, feeling the heat radiating off him, despite a layer of clothing in between the two layers of skin. "Is it a ghost?" Eugene shook his head as he started coughing.

"I'm fine," he wheezed as he attempted to stand up. His arms were shaking as he did so. Oliver rolled his eyes as he pushed his brother back down onto the bed.

"Yeah, you're in perfect health," Oliver remarked dryly. "You lie down. I'll get Lin." At this Eugene began shaking his head frantically, causing his face to become greener.

"No," Eugene coughed. "He'll tell Mum, and then I won't be able to go to the fundraiser." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"It's just to help other research facilities get funding," Oliver said. "BSPR is only going to support them. We don't need funding this year. We don't have to be there."

"But I'm -cough- -cough- really good at fundraising," Eugene protested. "You stink at it." Oliver tried not to react to Eugene's words. It was true. He was more blunt than his brother when it came to talking to other people, and the added fact that he hated mingling at parties didn't help that. But his brother had never actually said that out loud, and not as coldly. Whatever was happening to him to make him sick was affecting his disposition.

Oliver pushed Eugene back down when he tried to get up again. He could see his brother was determined to go, even if it was only to drum up supporters for parapsychology. Though he hated to admit it, Eugene had a point. He was really good at getting on people's good side, while Oliver just glared at people. If anyone had to be at the party, it was Eugene.

"Come on," Oliver finally said, pulling Eugene up. His older brother swayed a bit before Oliver put his arm on his shoulder and started guiding him out the room into his own.

"What are you doing?" Eugene moaned as Oliver flopped him on the bed. But Oliver was running back into Eugene's room to grab the clothing Eugene hadn't put on yet.

"Take off your trousers," Oliver said as he came back in, taking his shirt off.

"No," Eugene whined, pushing himself up. His face was greener than before. Oliver rushed to his desk and grabbed the waste basket from underneath, pushing it into his brother's face just in time to catch the remains of Eugene's lunch from earlier. Oliver hoped he didn't accidentally throw away something important in there.

"Are you done arguing about this?" Oliver asked once Eugene began taking deep breaths. Eugene moaned as Oliver pulled the trousers off his brother and put them on himself. Then he put on the rest of his brother's clothes, and put one of his shoes, untied, on his brother's foot.

"What the heck are you doing?" Eugene said in between breaths. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking your place," Oliver answered. "That way, everyone will think you're at the fundraiser."

"You can't do that" Eugene said.

"Why not?" Oliver asked. "Isn't that what twin brothers are supposed to do? Pretend to be each other?"

"If you can pretend to me," Eugene asked as he closed his eyes, "and be nice and jolly to people, then why can't you do that as yourself?" Oliver tried not to notice the hostility in his brother's voice.

"It's too much work to do it all the time," Oliver answered. "Wouldn't want people to expect me to act like this all the time." Eugene groaned as Oliver pushed him back onto the bed.

"I'll be back in a sec," he said, walking out the room. He headed down the stairs, to the sitting room where their mother and Lin were waiting for everyone to finish getting ready.

"Mo-Mum," Oliver said, cringing at his almost slip-up. His mother turned to look up at the second landing where he had stopped. Oliver took a deep breath as he focused on producing his brother's preferred accent.

"Yes dear," his mother said. He could hear the uncertainty in her voice. She was most likely wondering why he was calling to her. Lin was glaring at him, but Oliver didn't take that to mean anything. He was always glaring.

"There's something wrong with Noll," Oliver said. His mother looked more confused as she got up from the couch.

"Something's wrong with Noll?" she asked as she followed Oliver up the stairs, Lin not far behind. When Oliver pushed the door to his room open, he wanted to sigh. Eugene had tried to finish dressing himself while he was gone. He'd gotten another shoe on, without the sock, and his shirt buttoned unevenly before eventually collapsing on the bed.

"Sweetheart?" his mother said as she rushed over to the boy. Eugene moaned a response, but it was muffled by the bedspread.

"Is a ghost causing this?" Oliver asked as his mother put a hand on Eugene's forehead. His mother chuckled.

"Of course not sweetheart," she answered. "It's just a virus." She turned to look at Oliver, who had a serious look on his face. "You boys have been sick before, haven't you?" An image of himself throwing up on a rug suddenly flickered across his mind. The image was gone, however, before he could process it. He assumed it had occurred at the orphanage, but the rug looked too nice. He shook the thought out of his head.

"Not that I can remember " Oliver finally answered. "Maybe our psychic abilities prevent us from getting sick?"

"That's stupid," Eugene groaned. Oliver noticed his mother and Lin share a look before looking at him in a strange way.

"Glad to see your illness has not affected your personality Noll," Lin finally said, turning to Eugene, though Oliver thought it sounded sarcastic.

"Not in the mood Lin," Eugene moaned as their mother began taking his shoes off. Oliver wondered if this was how he really acted, or if the illness had made Eugene more bitter.

"Well, you're not going anywhere tonight," their mother said.

"I didn't want to go anyway," Eugene said as he started worming is way under the covers. Oliver resisted to urge to sigh with relief. It seemed Eugene had seen his side of things.

"He has quite the fever," Lin commented after placing a hand on Eugene's forehead. Their mother nodded her head.

"Poor child," she said, brushing Eugene's bangs to the side. It was at that moment Madoka and their father walked in the room.

"What's going on in here?" their father asked, looking between Eugene and Oliver. Oliver turned to look at his brother and sighed.

"Noll's sick," Oliver answered. "Probably from all those all-nighters he does." Eugene glared at him from his position under the covers.

"No one asked you Gene," Eugene said.

"Dad asked me what was going on," Oliver answered, crossing his arms. He turned to look at his father, who looked very confused as to what's going on.

"Noll's got a terrible fever Martin," their mother explained to their father as she gestured to Eugene. Oliver noticed Eugene was turning green once again and stuck the waste basket in his brother's face.

"Wow, you look awful," Madoka commented as Eugene emptied his breakfast into the waste basket.

"Not in the mood Madoka," Eugene eventually answered. Madoka frowned.

"I'll give you a pass on your manners since you're sick," Madoka said, turning to look at Lin for a sec before turning to their father. "We should really be going now Martin. We don't want to be late." Their father nodded.

"I'm going to stay with Noll," their mother said. "You four go on without us."

"I'm going to stay with Noll as well," Lin answered. Madoka frowned before looking over at Oliver, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"He _is_ Noll's babysitter" Oliver answered.

"He's not my babysitter," Eugene moaned as he started throwing up again. Once he stopped, he took a deep breath. "Just get out of here. Maybe I'll be able to get some rest without you hanging around the house." Oliver frowned.

"Alright son," their father said as he pushed Oliver out the door. "Get well soon. We'll be back later tonight."

"Feel better Noll," Oliver said in what he hoped was his best Gene voice.

"Whatever," Eugene said, rolling over onto his side.

"Guess we get to spend some quality time together, huh Gene," Madoka said, winking and grinning at him. Oliver smiled back at her.

"You bet," Oliver answered. He could feel his cheeks already beginning to hurt.

This was going to be a long night for the both of them.

* * *

He couldn't understand how Eugene did it. He'd been at the party for forty-two minutes and already he was exhausted beyond belief. Smiling at people was one thing, but he had to also pretend he was interested in whatever they were saying, no matter how boring it was. Oliver didn't know how long he could keep this up. Sure, he and Eugene had pretend to be each other on a couple of occasions before they were adopted, but not for this long and certainly not at this level of precision. Just answering to different names was good enough at the orphanage. Here, however, Oliver had to practically channel his brother's energy to play the part, and it was taking a toll on his body.

Maybe that was why he fainted whenever he used a lot of PK. His body just can't handle large amounts of energy.

"Ah, son," his father said as he steered Oliver toward an older gentleman Oliver had never met before. "I'd like you to meet Dr. Stein. He heads a parapsychology research facility in Munich."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Oliver said, holding out his hand. Oliver was grateful Eugene didn't use his American accent at events like this. If he'd had to use that accent all night he would have gone insane. "My name is Eugene."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Eugene," Dr. Stein said, shaking his hand. He spoke with a thick, German accent. "Are you the young boy with the psychic gifts BSPR keeps hidden away?" Oliver tried not frown as he usually did, instead he made a confused look and glanced up at his father, who cleared his throat.

"Eugene is a medium that BSPR uses from time to time," his father answered. Oliver noticed he seemed nervous. "However, as he is only twelve, we tend to keep the studies very minimal." Dr. Stein nodded.

"Of course," Dr. Stein answered, though Oliver thought he sounded disappointed. He noticed Madoka chatting with a one of his father's former students a couple of yards away. Oliver would rather talk with her than with this guy, who's name had already escaped him.

"Hey Dad?" Oliver asked, the word leaving an annoying aftertaste in his mouth. "Can I get something to drink?" His father smiled and ruffled his hair, something Oliver had to pretend to be annoyed about while also liking it, rather than just being annoyed by it like he usually did. As soon as he was far enough away from his father and Dr. Stein, Oliver let his smile fall and he rubbed his eyes. How much longer was this party supposed to last?

"Hey Madoka," Oliver greeted. Madoka said bye to the girl she was talking to, and turned to face Oliver.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Madoka asked. "Having fun mingling?"

"Totally," Oliver said, hopefully enthusiastically. "I met this rich old lady who owns a haunted home in Russia! We totally have to go Madoka!" Oliver wondered if he was laying it on too thick, but he figured if he pitched the idea to his brother, he'd be all for speaking Russian.

"But I don't know Russian," Madoka said.

"Well learn," Oliver said in as Eugene a way as possible. "Cause I want to go."

"How do you know your brother will go for it?" Madoka asked, smirking. Oliver knew she had a point. He had no interest in going to this woman's house to find ghosts. The conversation he'd had with her was not worth remembering. Her 'ghost' problem was most likely not being caused by ghosts.

"That won't be a problem," Oliver said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. There was no way Eugene would be able to convince him to travel to Russia. "I got him to let me go sightseeing in New York, didn't I?"

"You were sent to the hospital and couldn't do any experiments afterwards," Madoka said, crossing her arms. "You guys had nothing else better to do."

"Ah, potato, patato," Oliver said, waving his hand. He felt a numbing pain in his temples and resisted the urge to rub them. He let his smile fall.

"Worried about your brother?" Madoka asked, mistaking his headache for worry.

"Nah, he'll be fine," Oliver said, and he believed it. He wasn't worried about Eugene. "Besides, Mum and Lin won't let him die. He's in good hands." Madoka smiled at that.

"You are right," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine." Before he could work up the energy to give her a smile, he felt an arm wrap around his neck. A memory of being attacked outside an office building, a side-effect of using clairvoyance to solve a kidnapping case a couple of months ago, was pushed to the front of his mind. Before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed the assailant's arm, twisting his own body around as he did so, before bending said-arm behind his attacker's back.

"Let go of him Gene," Madoka said as she pulled Oliver back. "Wow, I didn't think I'd ever have to say that sentence. Oliver's usually the one attacking people." She turned he heard to look at Oliver, who sighed before looking over at his 'attacker'

"Sorry Daniel-san," Oliver said after recognizing the guy as the boy he'd rescued two years ago in New York. He tried not to cringe at saying his name. Boy, did he hate that nickname. What was his brother thinking?

"It's okay," Daniel said, rubbing his arm as he looked around. "Where's your brother?" Oliver sighed.

"Noll's home sick," Oliver explained. "It's just me, Dad, and Madoka."

"Noll's sick?" Daniel asked, making a face. Oliver sighed.

"Yes Noll's sick," Oliver said. "Why is that so hard for you all to believe? We're not immune to colds you know."

"I didn't mean it like that," Daniel said as he looked between Oliver and Madoka. He shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "Whatever Gene." Oliver knew he was going to have to smile again. He suddenly wished he could sigh in annoyance instead.

"What exactly are you doing here anyway?" Oliver asked, switching to an American accent in front of Daniel. "Not that I'm complaining about seeing you or anything."

"Eh, my Dad had to come here on business and I heard through the SPR grapevine that this fundraising event was going on and decided I wanted to attend," Daniel said as if it was no big deal. "Sorry I kept my visit a secret but I wanted to surprise you guys. I feel bad about not being able to hang out with your brother though." For some odd reason, Oliver could tell he was lying, but decided not to dwell on it. He honestly didn't care if Daniel wanted to spend time with Eugene over him. He was no different than their classmates.

"Well, it's good to see you anyway," Oliver said, smiling. Daniel nodded his head, but Oliver noticed he looked a bit lost. Before he could ask what was wrong, a group of men walked up to them and bowed to Madoka.

"Good evening Miss. Mori," one of them said in a thick, foreign accent Oliver knew he recognized from somewhere, but couldn't quite place. "We are with the Miami Psychic Research. You are an assistant to a Mr. Davis, correct? Of the Society for Psychic Research?

"Yes, I am," Madoka said. The man looked pleased to hear this.

"We were wondering if we could speak with your clairvoyant Oliver Davis," the man continued. Oliver tried not to make a face. The last thing he wanted to do was showcase his abilities. He was tired enough already.

"I'm sorry to say that Oliver Davis is ill and could not make it tonight." The only good thing about pretending to be his brother, Oliver thought to himself as he watched the man make a face before repeating it back to the other men in a whisper. One of the men whispered back a little louder, allowing for Oliver to hear what they were saying.

" **He is very unprofessional** ," Oliver heard one of them say. He could see Daniel out of the corner of his eye, bouncing with excitement. Oliver couldn't understand why. " **But I've heard he is young, so I suppose it is no surprise**." Oliver tried not to react to their words. He honestly didn't feel like defending himself. He was exhausted. So exhausted in fact, that it took him longer than he would care to admit to realize they were speaking Japanese.

" **Wait a second** ," Oliver said in Japanese as he came to his senses. But the group of men hadn't heard him as they stopped whispering to each other and turned to Madoka, who had a surprised look on her face.

"Thank you Ms. Mori," the first one said in English. "Please give Oliver Davis our best wishes." And before he or Madoka could say anything to them in Japanese, they had already moved on to the next group of important people.

"Well I can honestly say I didn't see that coming," Oliver finally said, turning to Madoka. Eugene was going to be disappointed he'd missed out. "Their comments on Noll aside, I would have enjoyed speaking to an actual Japanese person."

"And what am I exactly?" Madoka asked, crossing her arms. Oliver gave her a cheeky grin.

"French mostly," he answered, knowing it would rile her up. She huffed.

"American," she retorted back, and Oliver huffed a laugh of some sort; he was too tired to attempt a more realistic laugh. If he'd been himself, he would have been offended, but Eugene didn't mind being called an American, so he kept his mouth shut.

"You know, that offer still stands," Daniel suddenly said, and Oliver was glad for the change in topic. He didn't know if could keep up the playful banter Madoka and Eugene usually participated in.

"What offer?" Oliver asked, hoping whatever Daniel was asking about was something he and Eugene didn't talk about much.

"You know," Daniel said softly, glancing over at Madoka, who took her cue to move farther away to give them some privacy. "The one where I hire a P.I. to find your birth family." Oliver felt his heart drop into his stomach as he tried to keep a straight face. Daniel wanted to find their biological parents? Why? And why was Eugene even humoring the older teen about it? He loved their adopted parents.

"But I love Martin and Luella," Oliver tried to say as calmly as possible. "I don't need to know where I came from." Oliver was trying not to panic. He had no idea how Eugene felt about this. They'd never talked about what their life was like before becoming orphans, not like they remembered anything anyway.

"But aren't you curious as to why they gave you up?" Daniel prodded. Oliver tried not to let any emotions slide through except for curiosity. He suddenly wished he was joking with Madoka instead.

"I guess I'm a little curious," Oliver eventually answered, and he was. He was sure Eugene was too. He was always curious about their heritage. "But that doesn't really mean I want to go looking for them." Daniel nodded.

"I understand," he said. Oliver hoped this would end the topic and they could move on to something less stressful.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Daniel asked as both boys turned their heads towards the sounds of arguing a couple of meters away. Oliver was glad for the distraction.

"I don't know," Oliver said, and he didn't care to know. But his brother was a very curious person. "Let's go find out." Before Madoka could stop him, Oliver had grabbed Daniel's hand and started weaving in between the crowd of people to get to the source of the commotion, which turned out to be a young woman, about eighteen or nineteen years old, and a man Oliver assumed to be her father.

"I have had enough of your crazy ideas Hailey" the man was saying as he and Daniel pushed themselves to the front of the crowd that had started gathering around the arguing pair. "I am not going to allow you to squander your funds on this ridiculous scam."

"It's not a scam," the woman, Hailey, said as she crossed her arms. "I think paranormal research is very fascinating and could be helpful to a lot of people. Besides, Grandmama left her estate to me. I can do whatever I want with it."

"You are not old enough to make your own decisions," her father said.

"I'm eighteen. I'm an adult."

Oliver groaned, knowing what he had to do. He wanted nothing more than to let this play out on its own. Eugene, however, was a nosy, obnoxious idiot.

"Please sir," Oliver said, in what he hoped was in a nice tone, as he stepped between the two. "Your daughter is old enough to make her own choices. Let's not fight over this."

"Stay out of this kid," the man said as he turned to glare at Madoka, who had appeared next to Daniel. "What is the matter with you people, dragging a minor into your scam for people's money."

"They didn't drag me into this," Oliver said, and it was true, to an extent. Eugene had begged to be a part of this world, and it was technically him who dragged Oliver into it. "I had to beg my dad to let me go on cases with him. He was still very reluctant about it too, even if having a medium on an assignment would be helpful." He grumbled this last part to himself. There were a lot of cases their father wouldn't let them go on because it would be too dangerous, only to hear afterwards that having them there would have made things go a lot faster.

"You're a medium?" Hailey asked, and Oliver had to stop himself from groaning. It seemed he'd channeled his brother's big mouth at that moment.

"Yes," Oliver answered, and knowing where she was about to go with this, continued, "but I'm not going to try to channel a ghost here just to convince your dad." Never mind the fact he wasn't a medium, Oliver didn't want to do anything spiritual-related while he had this massive headache.

"He's a scam artist Hailey," the man said. "He can't talk to ghosts." Oliver wished he could just ignore the guy.

"I know what I can do," Oliver said. "It doesn't matter what you think. You didn't believe me to begin with." Oliver tried not to cringe at how non-Eugene that sounded. He hoped Madoka and Daniel just took it as being angry at his powers being called into question. Anyone would get upset over that, even Eugene, right?

"He's right Dad," Hailey said, grabbing Oliver's right hand as a sign of solidarity. Oliver registered the feeling of cool metal on his skin before a string of visions flashed before his eyes. They were gone before he could blink and he staggered a bit before he felt another hand grab his left to steady him. He looked down at the metal bracelet that had caused the visions before looking up at Hailey.

"Your Grandmama knows you miss her Hailey," Oliver said, though he wasn't sure why he did. Pretending to be a medium was not going to help parapsychology's image. "She didn't suffer. I know you're worried about that." Now that was not a lie. He knew through his accidental use of clairvoyance that this was true. It was definitely one of the more painless deaths he'd experienced. Plus, a medium could have figured that out too, so there was no harm done in Oliver's opinion.

"Oh, please," he heard the man say behind him. "Anyone could say that."

"Eddie I swear if you keep talking like that I'm going to smack you upside the head till you start seeing cartoon stars," Oliver suddenly said, in a voice that didn't sound much like own. He felt himself get dizzy as he tried to figure out where in the world that came from. Had he actually channeled a spirit? He tried to shake his head, but it felt heavy, like it was full of lead. He could feel something pushing against his thoughts as if there was something else lodged into his brain. As soon as he had made that analogy, he felt like his heart had stopped as he realized what was going on.

Eugene was going to kill him.

They'd talked about what would happen if he were to be possessed by a spirit. If a ghost started using his PK, without knowing his body's limitations, his heart would most likely stop. Then there was the fact that no one would be able to stop him when using PK. He'd kill anyone who tried. Eugene and Lin were charged with knocking him out if it ever came to that, which it had.

Where were those two idiots when you needed them?

Oliver wracked his brain for an idea on how to get control of his body again. He didn't have to push the spirit completely out. He just needed a small opening, enough for him to tell Madoka he was not actually Eugene. But just as he was about to push back on the foreign presence in his body, he felt the pressure disappear and he collapsed onto his knees.

"What just happened?" Oliver moaned as he put a hand to his forehead. He tasted something metallic on his lips, and when he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he found his nose was bleeding. He sighed.

"You just channeled my grandmother's spirit," Hailey said, kneeling down to his eye level. "I didn't know you could do that without a table and candle."

"You don't need a table to channel a spirit," Oliver explained as he pinched his nose shut. "Just an uninterrupted flow of energy, like a circle of people holding hands. Only really powerful mediums can do it without a candle." Oliver was pretty sure that last part was true. His brother's first séance didn't involve a candle, and he seemed to channel the spirit just fine. But he hadn't done it that way since.

"Well, it was amazing," Hailey said before leaning closer to him and whispering, "and I think you convinced my dad as well." Oliver tried not to snort at the irony. He wasn't channeling a spirit and the guy ended up believing him anyway. This wasn't going to help their reputation.

"Glad I could be of service," Oliver said as he tilted his head back. He heard a commotion behind him and turned to see his father pushing his way through the crowd towards him.

"What's going on here?" his father asked as he knelt down to Oliver's level. Oliver sighed.

"I didn't prepare my body correctly to channel the spirit," Oliver lied. He was sure his father was worried about the nose bleed, which Eugene hadn't gotten in years.

"You channeled a spirit?" his father asked, shocked. "But that's impossible."

"I'll admit, channeling a spirit without a candle is very tricky," Oliver began, hoping the lack of information on Eugene's powers would work in his favor. "However, it's not impossible. I've done it once before."

"Perhaps we should hold off on testing this new ability until you're a bit older," his father said, looking him over. "It looks like it took a lot out of you." Oliver didn't want to admit that he felt like collapsing right then and there.

"I'm alright," Oliver said. "Really." His father smiled.

"I'm sure you are," he said as he helped Oliver stand up. "But I think we are going to have to cut this party short."

"But F-Dad," Oliver whined, catching his slip-up at the last second. "I'm okay, really. It's just a nose bleed."

"But you just channeled a ghost," his father said. "You need rest, remember?" Oliver sighed. So much for pretending to be Eugene at the party.

"Okay," Oliver said as he let Madoka lead him through the crowd. She handed him a tissue and he held it up to his nose. He looked down and saw his shirt was ruined, only to smirk once he realized that he was wearing Eugene's shirt.

"What are you smiling about?" Madoka asked. Oliver shrugged his shoulders as he turned his smirk into more of a smile.

"Just thinking about how I helped bring closure to Hailey, and hopefully her dad," Oliver answered quickly. "I'd say tonight was very productive."

"You did more than that," Madoka said, smiling. "Your little demonstration kind of excited the crowd. They're very eager to fund research groups here." This news didn't excite Oliver, who earlier would have been pleased to know he'd proven his brother wrong, that he was very good at fundraising. However, the fact that people were funding because they saw a fake séance ruined the moment. He'd just pushed parapsychology's reputation backwards.

"Yeah," Daniel said, putting an arm around Oliver's shoulders. Oliver wished he could shrug it off. "If I was eighteen, and I saw that, you can better believe I'd be giving you guys my whole trust fund."

"Weren't you planning on doing that anyway?" Oliver said as he tried to push a bit of teasing into his tone.

"Yeah, whatever," Daniel said, rolling his eyes. Oliver felt a cold feeling in his chest, one he knew always came when he saw Daniel and Eugene hanging out. It was jealousy, he knew that, and he hated it. So he pushed the feeling down. He didn't need to hang out with Daniel. That was Eugene's job.

"Alright you two, time to say goodbye," Madoka said. "You can hang out with Gene tomorrow Daniel." Oliver noticed Daniel light up at that, before quickly coughing and putting on a more neutral expression. Oliver pushed the feeling deeper down.

"Can't wait," Oliver said, waving to the teen as Madoka pushed him forward. He felt the cool air hit his face as they exited the building and he attempted to mask his relief. The night was finally over.

* * *

His mother wasn't too thrilled to see the blood on his shirt, and definitely didn't find his comment of him getting into a fight with a ghost very amusing. He didn't find it amusing either, but that wouldn't have stopped his brother from making the comment. After his mother was finished fretting over him, he was allowed to go upstairs to see his brother while his father and Madoka began to explain why they had returned home so early.

Oliver pushed the door to his room open slowly. He didn't want to wake Eugene. All he wanted to do was make sure he was alright. He peaked his head in, noticing Lin seated next to Eugene, reading a book.

"You're back early," Lin commented, noticing the blood on Oliver's shirt "Do I want to know what happened?" Oliver sighed.

"Probably not," Oliver said, scratching the back of his neck. "How is he doing?"

"He slept the whole time," Lin answered. "His fever hasn't broken yet, but hopefully it will by tomorrow morning." He paused, and Oliver hoped he wouldn't ask for details on what had happened at the party. Luckily for him, Eugene took that moment to stir.

"Hey there Noll," Oliver said, hoping Eugene wasn't too out of it to continue their charade. For now, everyone believed Eugene had channeled a spirit. If it was found out Oliver had been _possessed_ by a spirit, his mother would do a lot worse to him then rubbing his face to get the blood off. "How are you feeling?" Eugene moaned something as he slowly opened his eyes. Oliver watched him scrunch up his nose as he took sight of the blood on his shirt.

"What happened to you?" he asked weakly. Oliver shrugged his shoulders as if what he was about to say was no big deal.

"Channeled a ghost at the party," Oliver answered. "It takes a lot of energy to do it without a candle, you know?" Lin looked up from his book to stare at him. Eugene looked really confused.

"You can't channel a ghost," Eugene said.

"I can channel a ghost without a candle," Oliver said, hoping he said it quick enough that Lin would think Eugene hadn't finished his sentence. "Do you remember the first séance we ever held?" Oliver hoped if he coupled the two of them together, his brother wouldn't blow their cover.

"It was this lady at the bookstore," Eugene said so softly, that Oliver and Lin had to lean closer to him to hear. "Her husband had just died. She wanted to talk to him." Oliver furrowed his brows. He had no idea what his brother was talking about.

"No, our first séance was at the orphanage when we were four," Oliver corrected him. Now it was his brother's turn to furrow his brows.

"You're wrong," Eugene said. "I'll send the memory through the link." Before Oliver could stop him, he saw a scene flash in front of him. It kept fading in and out, but it was about a séance. The angle the memory was in, however, prevented him from getting a glimpse of the medium, and just as soon as it started, it stopped, and Oliver was once again in his room, staring at his older brother.

"You shouldn't be sending images over the link when your weak like this," Lin said as they watched Eugene flop his head back onto the pillow. Oliver sighed. There was no way he could speak to his brother without Lin listening. His brother was too weak to keep the link up. Although, if he were going to be honest with himself, he was probably too tired to send thoughts over the link as well.

"I want some tea," Eugene said, taking Oliver by surprise. His brother hated tea.

"How about some water instead?" Lin suggested. Eugene huffed in annoyance.

"Fine," Eugene said. Lin sighed as he stood up and grabbed the cup from the nightstand.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Lin said as he closed the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, Oliver felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders as he sighed in relief.

"That was exhausting," Oliver said, rubbing his eyes.

"Try being sick," Eugene said as he coughed. He glared at his brother once his coughing fit stopped. "Any particular reason you decided to get blood on my shirt?" Oliver glared back at his brother. It seemed like Eugene was not very kind when he was sick.

"I told you," Oliver said.

"You can't channel spirits," Eugene said. "So, what happened?" Suddenly, Oliver felt very guilty, with his brother glaring at him.

"Possession," Oliver surrendered. Eugene looked angry.

"Possession?" Eugene yelled, though with his energy level it came out like a high squeak. "What the hell were you thinking? _Were_ you even thinking?"

"It was an accident," Oliver said. "I wasn't trying to use psychometry, and I was exhausted-"

"You used psychometry?" Eugene squeaked again. Oliver huffed.

"It was an accident," Oliver said. "Besides, it'd be impossible for me to die from using too much psychometry."

"Well I hope you don't prove yourself wrong," Eugene coughed. Oliver frowned.

"I was vulnerable to a ghost attack," Oliver said. "I was distracted. Being you is exhausting. Everyone wants to talk to you." Oliver felt that cold feeling in his chest yet again.

"Oh yeah, poor you, Mr. 'Nobody-Wants-To-Talk-To-Me'," Eugene mocked. Oliver glared.

"Ok, you've had your fun," Oliver said pulling the covers off his brother. "Get out of my bed."

"No can do little brother," Eugene said as he pulled the covers back up. "Eugene isn't the one who's sick." Oliver felt like crying.

"No," Oliver groaned as he buried his face in the bedspread. He felt his brother start petting his head.

"Not so easy being me is it," he heard his brother say.

"Not in the mood Gene," Oliver mumbled.

"It's Noll for now."

"Shut up," Oliver said, picking his face up to glare at his brother. He groaned again as he placed a hand to his head. "That means I have to hang out with Daniel tomorrow."

"You're hanging out with Daniel-san tomorrow?" Eugene asked, surprised. Oliver noticed his brother looked conflicted for a second before making a weak smile. "Cool. Sounds like fun."

"Shut up," Oliver said, and his brother frowned.

"I'm just trying to joke with you," Eugene said, and Oliver noticed a bit of hostility in his voice. Eugene sighed and shook his head. "Whatever, just…just let me get some sleep."

"Gladly," Oliver said as he started walking towards the door. "Night Gene."

"Night Noll," he heard Gene say as he closed the door behind him.

He sighed as he turned to look down the hallway. He'd go downstairs to tell his mother goodnight after he changed out of his brother's bloody shirt. With that decided, he entered his brother's room and closed the door. He groaned his exhaustion as he slowly started unbuttoning the shirt. As soon as he pulled the shirt off, he sighed again and closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the door as he uttered the sentence that had been at the back of his mind all night:

"No one noticed we switched."

* * *

"Are we really not going to tell them we know?" Lin asked as he walked down the stairs. Madoka rolled her eyes.

"We can't deprive them of pretending to be each other," Madoka said. "It's an essential part of being a twin. We can't ruin their fun."

"Fun?" Lin asked. "Noll looks like he's about to pass out."

"It was just a weak possession," Madoka said. "No big deal."

"Possession?" Lin asked, unsure if he heard her right. "He was possessed?"

"Well he sure didn't channel that ghost," Madoka said, rolling her eyes.

"We've talked about what would happen if Noll was possessed," Lin said, addressing Madoka, as well as Martin and Luella. "You should have knocked him out and ended the charade he was playing."

"By the time I realized what was going on, he had already been released," Madoka said. "If you're so worried about him, why did you stay with Gene?"

"You were telling me with your eyes to stay with him," Lin said.

"Oh yeah? What else was I telling you with my eyes?" she asked seductively, wiggling her eyebrows. A light blush formed on Lin's cheeks as Luella squirmed in her seat with impatience and Martin sipped his tea.

"This is serious," Lin finally said. "Noll could have been killed."

"It was an old grandma ghost," Madoka said as her laughter died down. "Even if she knew about Noll's PK, she wouldn't have used it. She just used his body to lecture her son."

"Madoka, that's not the point," Lin said, glaring at her. Madoka glared back.

"Lighten up Koujo, nothing happened," Madoka said. She smirked. "I didn't think you cared about his well-being that much."

"So he's grown on me," Lin answered. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"All he got was a bloody nose."

"It could have been worse."

"Mum?"

Everyone turned to the source of the quiet voice to find Oliver standing at the top of the stairs dressed in Eugene's green pajamas.

"Yes dear?" Luella asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you goodnight," Oliver said, smiling at her. Luella smiled back.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Luella said. Oliver nodded his head and turned to go back to his brother's room.

Something's wrong with Noll's smile," Madoka said once Oliver left.

"It doesn't reach his eyes," Lin answered.

"That's it," Madoka said, snapping her fingers. Lin sighed.

"It seems like they aren't going to be switching anytime soon," Lin said turning to Madoka. "Can I trust you to watch the real Noll until Gene gets better." Madoka sighed.

"Yes," Madoka said, rolling her eyes. "If Noll is possessed, I won't hesitate to bash him on the head."

"That's all I can hope for," Lin said, sighing as he left the room to get Eugene's glass of water. It was quiet as Madoka sat peeved on the sofa, and Luella glanced between the two. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by Martin chuckling as he said:

"I can't believe they thought we wouldn't notice."

* * *

 **So this is part of my GH universe. I wrote this mostly on the bus in-between classes, over the course of a month or so, with the word app on my phone. I wrote this whole thing on my phone! That's so weird. Of course, I did the proof-reading on my computer.**

 **So, I wanted to do a twin-switch story, cause I like those, but I can't remember my thought process on this one because I've been writing it on and off. I definitely wanted those closest to them to know they had switched. The beginning part, with Noll editing that book, is where, in my universe, Noll starts to think about writing a book with his own research.**

 **This is also where Noll starts to see (or thinks he sees) how other people view him. He thinks they fooled everyone, so he assumes that they like Gene more than him. I had an extended idea to this, where Oliver has to take one of Eugene's exams because Gene is still ill (but Gene answers the questions using the link because he's strong enough for spiritual energy, but not to go to school), and has to go to school as Gene, and realizes no one really wants him there, which pushes him to skip grades and eventually graduate early (he was planning to go to college at 16 so he had to graduate early, right?). Is that how the UK school-system works? If not, it's going to mess up my head cannon. I might write it. I don't know.**

 **If you have any questions, post a review. I might not be able to answer some of them, because there are some things that will be answered, or explained, in the bigger story I plan to write. I really can't wait for that one. I may get tired of writing it sometimes, but I'm going to be so pleased with myself once I finally finish it.**

 _ **Avatar Rikki**_


End file.
